El Fin de la Tiranía
by MrChiis
Summary: Historia alternativa en el supuesto de que Garrosh se alze junto a su nueva Horda en contra de ambas facciones que se uniran para hacerle frente una vez más (Rating M por futura trama).


**Buenas, este es el primer capítulo que he escrito, por lo tanto siento cualquier fallo gramatical, ortográfico y/o sintáctico. Gracias**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Ayuda**

Garrosh Grito Infernal ha logrado su objetivo, su "nueva Horda" se ha alzado con la victoria, ni los héroes ni los lideres de las distintas razas, ni siquiera el gran Taran Zhu, han sido capaces de derrotar al orco. Poco a poco Garrosh va conquistando territorios de toda Azeroth, desde la renovada Gnomeregan hasta la montañosa Cima del Trueno han cedido ante su poder. En estos momentos tanto la noble Alianza como la orgullosa Horda se mantienen unidas entre ellas y se refugian en las gélidas tierras de Rasganorte.

La Alianza, bajo el mando de la Suma Sacerdotisa Tyrande Susurravientos, resístia en la fria Tundra, en la Fortaleza Denuedo bajo varios hechizos de grandes magos del Kirin Tor. Tyrande se encontraba a las afueras del bastión hablando con Lady Valiente sobre planes de batalla para cuando la Horda de Garrosh se presentara allí. De pronto, el joven principe de Ventormenta interrumpió a la Suma Sacerdotisa:

-Suma Sacerdotisa Tyrande, tenemos un problema- dijo Anduin con un nerviosismo que se notaba en su dulce voz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anduin?- preguntó Tyrande.

-Es un mensajero de la Horda, está malherido en la plaza- respondió Anduin con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tyrande fue rápidamente a la plaza acompañado por el Príncipe, cuando se encontró a un troll con varios arañazos y golpes muy severos en su cuerpo. La Sacerdotisa se acercó al malherido mensajero y apoyó su cabeza sobre su túnica:

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- dijo Tyrande mientras le sanaba varias heridas.

-Es... Garrosh… está cerca...- dijo con dificultad el troll.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Tyrande preocupada- ¿Cómo te llamas valiente?.

-Me llamo Zul'ten. Go'el se ha... dirigido al Torneo Argenta- respondió.

Tyrande llamó a un par de elfos y les ordenó que llevaran al joven troll a una cama y que un sacerdote sanara sus heridas; Acto seguido, la Suma Sacerdotisa envió a un grupo de exploración, formado por cazadores y druidas, para que la informasen del avance de Garrosh.

Pasaron varios días hasta que el equipo volvió, pero en una cantidad bastante menor. El jefe del equipo de exploración, Tzarkan, junto a la druida Aristha, fueron a ver a la Suma Sacerdotisa para informar de lo ocurrido:

-Suma Sacerdotisa, traemos noticias sobre el avance de Garrosh y sus tropas. Me temo que no son nada buenas- dijo Tzarkan con una grácil reverencia.

-Cuentame, por favor- respondió Tyrande intranquila.

-Garrosh y sus tropas han llegado al Fiordo, han tomado casi toda esa zona y Utgarde ha caído- le reportó el elfo.

-Arrasaron completamente el campamento de Thrall y sus tropas, no dejaron ni una tienda en pie...- dijo Aristha

-Aristha, ¿pudiste ver el rastro de Thrall o de alguien desde el cielo?- preguntó Tyrande a la druida.

-Lo siento, Suma Sacerdotisa, no vi nada pero si vi a...- en ese momento los gritos provenientes de fuera la interrumpieron.

Tyrande les pidió disculpa a ambos y se dirigió a ver que ocurría, no daba crédito a lo que veía. La lider de los Renegados, Sylvanas Brisaveloz, estaba allí presente junto a algunos no-muertos y varios goblins.

-Venimos a ayudaros- dijo Sylvanas mirando malamente a Tyrande.

-¿Por qué debería de aceptar la ayuda de una traidora?- le reprochó Tyrande- si no hubiera sido por ti, Garrosh cumpliría condena en Pandaria bajo la vigilancia de Taran Zhu y nada de esto estaría pasando.

-No es que quiera ayudaros- dijo Sylvanas con voz arrogante- nuestro Jefe de Guerra me pidió que viniera a buscaros y os llevara hasta donde se encuentra.

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu Jefe de Guerra?- preguntó Tyrande

-No tengo porque decirtelo, elfa de la noche- dijo Sylvanas mientras se dirigía a la salida- si quieres venir tienes diez minutos para decidir, te esperaré fuera.

Tyrande no confiaba en Sylvanas, pero si estaban allí por orden de su Jefe de Guerra no podía tramar nada. La Suma Sacerdotisa aceptó ir con Sylvanas y junto a Malfurion y Anduin partió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Vol'jin, el nuevo Jefe de Guerra de la Horda.


End file.
